Goodbye Sunnydale
by Ambrosine
Summary: Spike is a great, great, great uncle of a student at Hogwarts, and his nephew invites him and his 'family' (Drusilla and Angelus) to Hogwarts. While they are there, Angelus gets a new obsession- Ginny Weasley *finished*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Btvs, don't sue me, you guys know the drill.... Pairings: Not completely sure yet, it will be a surprise. Author's notes: Um, Harry and all them are in their 7th year. This is in season 2 for Btvs. (I wasn't thinking earlier, and put season 3 down instead, so I changed it....)  
  
  
  
Drusilla walked towards the entrance hall....she was singing a little tune her Mummy used to sing to her.. She waltzed in still humming the pretty little lullaby.... Drusilla knew that she, Spike, and her daddy were being terribly naughty by sneaking into the magic school. Drusilla, who was a vampire, had certain abilities that made her stand out against other vampires, she could read minds and she had magical capabilities. She used them to get into the school and past all the wards without an invitation. She giggled  
  
"We've been very naughty, haven't we Miss Edith?" The insane vampire asked her doll.  
  
Spike watched Drusilla, the former love of his unlife and smiled. He and Drusilla were still a family and very close but after she had blew him off a couple times, it was over. He had eventually gotten out of his wheelchair and was healed. Drusilla had gotten tired of Sunnydale and convinced him and Angelus to go somewhere else; they all agreed that they would come back eventually. He decided to finally tell them about his great, great, great nephew (a/n not sure how many greats should be there) who went to Hogwarts. His family had informed him of this when his nephew was born. They had been writing each other since his nephew has turned 12. His nephew was now 17 going on 18. His nephew knew he was a vampire, he actually thought it was 'wicked'. So, his nephew had invited him to come to Hogwarts, and Drusilla and Angelus wanted to come too.  
  
  
  
"Ello Sevie, its been a long time hasn't it?" She said as she entered the Great Hall  
  
Severus Snape looked up, surprised, into the eyes of the insane vampire. He grimaced, this was definitely not what he needed right now.  
  
Drusilla wandered around with child-like glee "Look at all the children, are these nice children?"  
  
She wandered up to the staff table, seeming to not notice all the curious eyes on her. She pointed at Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school, who was watching all this with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Who is the white-man?" Drusilla asked. She then closed her eyes and sniffed the air.  
  
"He has power, a lot of power" Drusilla looked intrigued "You must be Dumbly-dore"  
  
Drusilla, now having figured out who the powerful white-man was, dismissed him and turned to the distressed potions master. She lifted his chin up so he was looking directly into his eyes.  
  
"You are not my naughty little boy anymore..all grown up now, but still."  
  
Then Drusilla shocked the hell out of everyone by pressing her mouth to his. Before she had time to barely even start the rough kiss, he had pushed her away. He was somewhere between flustered and enraged. "Drusilla" He said in a low, warning voice.  
  
Then Drusilla slapped him, the sound echoing off the hall. She dragged her nails across his cheek as she did this, leaving trails of blood on his cheek. There was a collective gasp from nearly everyone. Severus only glared, he knew how dangerous she was and wasn't going to provoke her.  
  
"Not a good way to get on Dru's good side, mate." Spike commented from the back of the room.  
  
Drusilla didn't pay any attention to Spike, she was concentrating on Severus.  
  
"Cant lie to me dearie, I know how you really feel" Drusilla cooed  
  
"You aren't a bad boy anymore, but you still want me" She said  
  
"You still are excited by me and our punishments"  
  
He gulped audibly as she started licking the blood off the side of his face. Then she stopped licking him for a second.  
  
"You betray him, poor Voldie is being deceived by you" she sighed, and licked some more blood off his face.  
  
"Yeah, hes gonna be pissed when he finds out that you are cheating him" Spike commented from the back of the room as he lit a cigarette.  
  
Drusilla ran a finger down the side of Snape's face where she had marked him.  
  
"The pain, the suffering' she smiled "you're missing out"  
  
"Maybe daddy can convince you to come back and all four of us can help Voldemort back to power" She thought out loud  
  
"And then we could have a tea-party" she added as an afterthought.  
  
"Daddy, you mean-"  
  
He gulped and his eyes widened. He was more surprised than scared. This was not good, especially if 'daddy' was here. He needed to tell Albus soon.  
  
The doors of the hall opened and Angelus walked in, holding an unconscious girl in his arms. He smirked.  
  
"Me" Angelus answered for him. Everyone turned and stared .It was just then Severus Snape noticed that the girl in Angelus' arms was Ginny Weasley. 


	2. chap 2 Rons Fury

Everyone in the Hall had looked up now. All eyes were on Angelus, holding the unconscious form of Ginny Weasley. They were shocked into silence, everyone. Just the way he liked it, Angelus thought.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" The hysterical form of Ron Weasley shouted at Angelus.  
  
He was shaking in fury, his whole body was trembling. His whole face was red, with tears going down his face. He pulled his wand out of his pocket, and pointed it at him. He had never felt this much emotion before. Pure anger, fury, and sadness coursed through him. If his sister had been murdered by this man, Ron would kill him. He wanted to know now. The ache in his chest wouldn't leave. He looked at his sister's unconscious form. She looked dead. He wasn't sure if she was or not. Hope was starting to overcome the dread that was slowly rising in his chest.  
  
"If she's dead, you will regret it, now, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" Ron said as he started out in a cold, calm voice that switched to loud and hysterical in a matter of seconds.  
  
His wand was pointed right in Angelus' face. Angelus chuckled as a boy with dark hair and a woman with long brown hair joined the redheaded boy, and they were now pointing their wands at him also.  
  
"Don't worry boy, your sister is alive" He said with a cold smile.  
  
"I just wanted a taste, but I took a little too much" Angelus continued, as if they were having a conversation about the weather  
  
"But she was so delicious that I couldn't resist" He finished  
  
Angelus still had that cold smile on his face as he finished talking, and it widened as the boy looked even more enraged.  
  
"WHY YOU BAST-" Ron started to bellow as he charged at Angelus. He forgot all about his wand at this point. Angelus just moved Ginny to his left side, and gripped the collar of Ron's shirt as he charged at him. Angelus lifted him up off the ground and smirked as he struggled.  
  
Angelus clicked his tongue "Temper, temper" The smirk appeared on his face again "Besides, I didn't kill her, you should be grateful" Then he put Ron down. Ron looked ready to charge at him again.  
  
"I really don't think you should do that again." He then smiled again, coldly "You see, I could snap your sister's neck instantly.." Angelus warned, even though he had no intention of killing her....yet 


	3. chap 3 His Name

"Spike, I thought we had a d-" Draco started to say as he stood up.  
  
"I know, I know" Spike interrupted him. "I told Angelus, but he didn't listen" He glared at Angelus as he said this. "But she isn't dead, and I am positive it won't happen again" He promised as he looked meaningfully at Angelus.  
  
"Spike is right, I won't happen again" He said as he realized that he was jeopardizing their vacation plan and quite possibly, their unlives.  
  
"I couldn't resist, I was famished, and she smelled sooo good" Angelus "But it won't happen again" Angelus lied.  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood and walked towards the unusual group. His face looked grave. He looked at Spike.  
  
"I'm guessing you are the uncle that Draco has told me about" Dumbledore commented.  
  
"That would be correct, mate" Spike said in response.  
  
"Since Miss Weasley is not dead, I will allow you three to stay" Albus told them. A collective gasp was heard from the students. It seemed to be happening a lot lately.  
  
"You showed self-control by not killing her, and as long as you keep that self-control you can stay" He continued as the three of them nodded.  
  
"Ron, take your sister to the infirmary" Dumbledore commanded him.  
  
Ron was shocked and outraged, but did what the headmaster said anyway. He figured Dumbledore had a good reason for this, and that yelling at him would not be a good idea. Harry and Hermione followed his unusually quiet form, as he carried Ginny to the infirmary.  
  
"We have rooms set up in the dungeon for visitors" Dumbledore told them. "I'll escort you there" He said gesturing in the direction of the dungeons with his wand. He knew that they would not dare try anything on him or around him because the other wizards here would surely do something horrible to them if they did, and because they knew he was a powerful wizard. But he kept his wand out just in case.  
  
Dumbledore started to lead the three vampires to the dungeon, with Snape, Mcgonagal, and Draco following close behind.  
  
  
  
Ron carried Ginny up to the infirmary with Hermione and Harry in tow. He set Ginny down on the bed and called Madam Pomfrey. She looked more than a little shocked.  
  
"What happened?" She demanded.  
  
"She was bitten by one of the new vampire guests in the school" He answered bitterly.  
  
"Oh, my" She said as she looked at Ron "Well, the good news is, that she's still alive so she only suffered blood loss" she told them "But we just don't know how much" She continued.  
  
They all sighed.  
  
"Come back in the morning and she'll be all fixed up, ok?" she told them truthfully. They all nodded and left.  
  
-The next day-  
  
Ginny woke up the next morning, with Harry, Hermione, and all of her family standing over her bed. She put a hand over where she thought the bite mark would be, but nothing was there. She felt around her neck and couldn't find it. So, she figured Madam Pomfrey had removed it.  
  
"OH MY GOD, GINNY" her mother yelled and hugged her, noticing she was awake. Her mother started to cry.  
  
"We were so scared..." She sobbed  
  
"When we found out what happened...." She cried some more before continuing  
  
"we rushed down here. We are so glad that you are alright" She finished and hugged her daughter again  
  
Ginny smiled and hugged her mother back. Her whole family beamed at her when she did this.  
  
"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Her dad asked  
  
"Not really" she replied.  
  
They all nodded that that was okay.  
  
"I still can't believe Dumbledore let him stay!' Ron fumed  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said harshly.  
  
"It's not like she wouldn't have found out anyway" He said and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"They let Angelus stay?" She asked. Her fear was obvious, you could see it in her eyes, and she was having trouble getting the words out.  
  
"Yes, they let him stay, as long as he didn't cause any more damage" Harry said, speaking for the first time.  
  
"Bullshit!" Ginny shouted.  
  
"Ginny!" her mother exclaimed.  
  
Hermione looked at her curiously "Ginny, how did you know his name?" 


	4. chap 4 the flashback

Ginny stayed in the hospital wing for several days after her family left. The trio (Harry, Ron, and Hermione) visited her off and on everyday. But while they weren't there she had nothing to do but sit and think. Her mind always wandered back to it, though. It wouldn't let her forget the night Angelus bit her. She remembered it so clearly...  
  
~flashback~  
  
She couldn't eat so she decided to leave the great hall and go out for a walk. She was sitting in front of the lake when he came up behind her.  
  
"Hello, little one" He said from behind her. She jumped.  
  
"Oh, I apologize, I didn't mean to scare you" He said in a low husky tone, sounding apologetic. She was facing him now, you could see the curiosity in her gaze.  
  
She thought he was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen in her life! But she had never seen him before, and he wasn't a new student. He didn't look like a new professor. She had no clue who he was, but she was intrigued.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have never seen you before, may I ask who you are?" Ginny questioned  
  
"The names Angelus, I'm a...visitor here"  
  
"Oh, did you arrive here today?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why are you not in the great hall?" she asked  
  
"I could ask you the same thing" He replied  
  
"I asked you first" she told him and winced at how childish that sounded  
  
"Well, if I told you, I would have to kill you" He said with amusement, and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, I just decided to have a look around" He finally answered. He smiled and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Has anyone told you that you are very beautiful?" He asked  
  
"Um, no" She said a bit flustered  
  
"Really?" He said when she suddenly found the ground very interesting.  
  
He put a finger under her chin, and gently raised her head, forcing her to look at him in the eyes again. She figured there was something off about him, but she didn't know what. The next thing she knew, he was behind her. He was breathing down her neck, leaving chills going up her spine. She didn't know if this was a good or bad feeling.  
  
"You smell wonderful" He commented, and she blushed  
  
"Y'know, I was serious earlier" He continued  
  
"About what?" she asked  
  
He smiled, "about telling you why I was out here"  
  
"You weren't seri." But she was cut off by him putting a hand over her mouth, and biting into her neck.  
  
"Just a little bit, can't drink all of it" was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
Ginny shuddered at the memory 


	5. chap 5 good mommy

Ginny knew that she was going to have to leave the Medical Wing eventually but she didn't want to. She knew he was going to be out there. She might see him in the hallways or in Great Hall. Scratch that, she thought, she knew she was going to see him in the Great Hall. Ron had told her as much. Apparently, he sat at the Slytherin table with his two companions (one who happened to be Malfoy's uncle).  
  
She constantly would find her hand moving to the spot on her neck where he had bit her, even though there wasn't a mark. It wigged her out. She decided she needed to stop thinking about it. Then someone walked into the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey wasn't there at the moment. The woman who walked in had long, flowing, black hair and dark eyes. There was something eerie about her  
  
"Hello little flame" the woman said. Ginny was a little confused, and more than a little nervous. There was something off about this woman.  
  
"Um, hi" Ginny said in response  
  
"No need to be scared little flame, I won't hurt you" She said in an extremely eerie voice.  
  
"o..k.. um who are you?" Ginny asked  
  
"Daddy told princess all about you" the woman said completely ignoring Ginny's question.  
  
"Daddy?" Ginny asked again  
  
"We should have a tea-party with the little flame, shouldn't we Miss Edith?" the woman asked her doll ignoring Ginny again.  
  
At this point, Ginny gave up asking this woman questions.  
  
Then the woman patted Ginny on the head  
  
"Better be going now, dearie"  
  
"Bye.."  
  
"Yes, Angel was right, very good mommy" she heard the woman say as she closed the door to the infirmary.  
  
"Angel?" Ginny asked herself  
  
"Oh God" Ginny said as realization hit her  
  
"Angelus"  
  
"She was talking about Angelus" 


	6. chap 6 Yule Ball announcement and other...

Ginny had been finally been out of the Hospital Wing after several days of sitting around doing nothing. It was her first night back in her own bed and she was extremely nervous. She had to go to classes tomorrow. But what was even worse was that she had to go to breakfast beforehand, he would b there. She decided to stop thinking about it and sleep. After twisting and turning for several minutes, she finally went to sleep.  
  
~~------~~~~~~----------~~~~~~~~~the next day~~~~~~~~~---------------------- ~~~~~~  
  
She walked into the Great Hall and sat next to Harry, Ron and Hermione. She was chatting along, having a merry old time, until she felt eyes boring into her. She tried to shake the feeling, but it wouldn't leave. She twisted in her seat to try to find where the stare was coming from. She looked at each one of the tables and her eyes landed on the Slytherin table. She finally found a pair of eyes focused on her, his eyes She looked away quickly, and he smirked. Just then Dumbledore made an announcement  
  
"Quiet everyone" his voiced boomed out onto the hall.  
  
"We will be having a Yule Ball again this year. The catch is, if someone has asked you, you will have to go with them" he said this and his eyes twinkled mischievously.  
  
Nearly everyone had good comments or complaints about it.  
  
"SILENCE" he said loudly, with a smile.  
  
"We are having this because we want everyone to have a date this year, if possible" he continued.  
  
"The dance will only be 5th years and up" 4th years and younger started complaining, and he waited until they were finished.  
  
"If you try to get out of this, there is a spell on the school that will immediately inform me or one of the other staff members that you tried to decline to the person that invited you"  
  
"If we are informed of that you will lose house points and get a punishment that we find suitable"  
  
"If you already have been asked and another person asks you the spell will not work"  
  
"Of course I know there will be some circumstances that force you to decline, so just a accept the offer and then come and see me about it"  
  
"That is all" He finished and sat down  
  
Ugh, Ginny thought. She could already see that this plan was shot to hell. She didn't know Dumbledore could be this evil. Maybe it was his revenge on the students, she thought jokingly. She really didn't want to know what the whole point of this was, and why Dumbledore was doing it. Didn't he see this was going to have some seriously bad results? He had to had have a good reason for doing this. She shook her head and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Well, it won't be that bad" She said to herself and sighed  
  
"Just ignore all ugly guys coming in your direction"  
  
She continued walking down a corridor in the direction of her next class. She was pretty sure she was the only one down there, because everyone else was in the Great Hall talking about the Yule Ball. She also hadn't seen anyone come out behind her, but she had this odd feeling that someone was following her. She looked behind her and didn't see anyone. Must be my imagination, she thought.  
  
"AHHHHH-" She started to scream as someone shoved her into an empty classroom in the dark corridor and put a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Hello Virginia" said a silky voice she recognized almost instantly.  
  
OHGODOHGOD, she thought and tried to struggle. It was him. 


	7. chap 7 Ginny's date

"If you promise not to scream, I'll take my hand off your mouth" Angelus told Ginny.  
  
He smirked as she nodded instantly, and removed his hand. She turned around and looked at him. Gathering all the courage she had, she turned around, looked at him, and asked coldly:  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
He laughed, "Virginia, will you go to the Yule ball with me?" he said before she could interrupt.  
  
She looked at him, shocked.  
  
"Cat got your tongue?" He asked, smirking.  
  
"N-" she started to say, but he covered her mouth.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah" he said waggling a finger at her  
  
"Don't want to lose points or get punished now, do we?" He taunted  
  
She didn't say anything for a second, obviously thinking about it.  
  
"I would rather lose points and be punished then spend time with you" She said defiantly  
  
"Too bad, the spell has already assumed you took the offer" he told her "We're already down as a couple"  
  
"Wh. WHAT??!" she yelled  
  
He smirked...again. God, that annoyed her when he did that.  
  
"It only takes a couple seconds, if the person doesn't reject the offer before that they are considered a couple" He answered  
  
"Why..How?" She asked, her fear coming back to her, mixed with shock and curiosity.  
  
"How?" He looked at her a second before answering.  
  
"Dumbledore told me all about it, and I asked him if the guests (him, Spike, and Drusilla) could be included in it too and he said yes"  
  
"Why?" He continued "Is for me to know and you to find out" He said as he pushed her long red hair behind her ears. Then he pulled his hand away from her hair and started to leave.  
  
"By the way, if you try to back out of this, you'll regret it" He said threateningly as he walked out of the classroom, leaving Ginny very upset and confused. 


	8. chap 8 dancing lessons

Ginny stood there, shocked as hell. After she could finally move again, she went to class. On her way there, she wondered why he had asked her.... more liked forced her, to the dance. He was probably going to kill her. (She shuddered at the thought) Well, he would be staked if he even tried, so she didn't think it was a large possibility. She knew it was weird, but he seemed intrigued with her. And she felt ashamed that she was actually enjoying the attention. ~~~~~-----------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---- ------- Ginny went to all her classes for the day and went to the Great Hall for dinner. She was sitting there eating quietly when Dumbledore stood up for another announcement.  
  
"We have just put up the parchment with all the couples that are coming so far up, whenever a there is a new couple, the spell will make their names magically appear on the parchment." He told the students  
  
"The names will be put on separately, so the couple can be a surprise if they want"  
  
"The parchment will be located just outside the Great Hall, and I am pleased to say that there are already a large amount of students on the parchment" he finished and sat down.  
  
Wonderful, Ginny thought sarcastically. I hope Ron doesn't look at that, he'll ask me who I'm going with. I'll tell him and he'll throw a fit, and go tell Dumbledore. I wonder what Dumbledore would do? Would he make me go with Angelus anyways? I dunno, I don't want to take the chance. No telling what Angelus might do. I'm just going to go as planned, and hope for the best.  
  
Ginny sighed and went up to her common room. When she got there was an owl tapping on her window. She opened the window, and the cold night air blew onto her face. The owl dropped the letter into her hands and flew back out the window again. She opened the letter and read:  
  
Virginia,  
  
Meet me just outside the Potions classroom  
  
Angelus  
  
"O....K...." She said and left her dorm, and went to the Potions classroom.  
  
She was down in the dungeons walking towards the classroom, she couldn't see anybody around. She got there, and didn't see him, and then he appeared out of the shadows. It startled her and she took a step back. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down the hall.  
  
He turned left into a dark corridor, and dragged her into one of the many empty rooms in Hogwarts. She could tell it was a classroom, but it was very different from normal classrooms. It was big, at least four times the size of regular rooms. They three large windows in there, one was open and letting a light breeze into the room. The breeze was not strong, but not strong enough to blow out the few candles that were placed in the room. The room was dimly lit, but you could see quite clearly. There was light music playing in the background from a muggle device called a cd player that had been hooked up magically. She looked at him curiously, and jumped when she found that his eyes we're already on her. Those beautiful brown eyes held her gaze until she looked down shyly, and broke eye contact. She was scared but intrigued at the same time.  
  
"I've decided to practice dancing with you, so I can get you trained before the ball" He started  
  
"Have you ever had dancing lessons before?" He asked  
  
She shook her head "No"  
  
"Alright, we'll start with simple slow dancing and move on" he said with his silky voice and chocolaty brown eyes that seemed to devour her.  
  
He took her into her into his arms and showed her how to slow dance properly. She actually was enjoying it in some really weird way. When they finished dancing after an hour or two, he escorted her back to her common room, and she fell into a peaceful slumber. 


	9. chap 9 Red

Spike watched as the redhead that Angelus had attacked not to long ago walk into the Great Hall. He noticed Angelus watching her intently also. She sat down at the Gryffindor table and seemed to feel the stares on her back, because she turned at looked at Angelus, who gave her a wicked smile. Spike observed this all with interest. So, this is why Angelus has been acting cockier lately, he thought as the redhead looked away quickly. Spike started forming plans in his head. Even though he and Dru weren't together anymore, it didn't mean he forgave Angelus for stealing her from him. He had some major grudges against Angelus and redhead would be perfect for his plan to get back at Angelus.  
  
Spike followed the redhead into the library after she left the Great Hall. It was a Saturday, and everyone didn't have to go to classes. He saw her sit down at a table, so he sat down across from her. She looked up from her book.  
  
"Um, hi...."  
  
"Hello Red" He answered and she blushed  
  
"The names Spike" he said holding out a hand. He watched as realization passed over her features. She looked at him a little more closely now, a bit of fear in her eyes.  
  
"Ginny" she said holding her hand out.  
  
He took her hand when she did this and instead of shaking it, he surprised her by kissing it.  
  
"I like Red better" he said after he put her hand down.  
  
Ginny knew this was Spike, Angelus' friend, and Draco's uncle from what she heard from Ron. He seemed nice enough, but she was going to be careful anyway.  
  
"So Red, tell me a bit about yourself"  
  
"Well, my full name is Virginia Anne Weasley, I'm the only girl in a family of 7 kids, and I'm in the Gryffindor house"  
  
He smiled "Well Red, I like you already."  
  
She smiled back "Likewise, now tell me a bit about yourself"  
  
"My name is William Malfoy, but I prefer Spike. I like poker, women, and liquor." He told her  
  
"Well, not exactly in that order" he added in afterwards  
  
She laughed and he pulled out a cigarette. "So you really are Malfoy's uncle?"  
  
"Yeah, evil little bugger he is, gets it from me" he said and smirked.  
  
She laughed again "Are you sure that's a good thing?"  
  
"Positive" he answered and gave her a cheeky wink.  
  
She giggled until she noticed the Dream Team (aka Harry, Hermione, and Ron) coming their way. Spike seemed to have noticed this too.  
  
"Friends of yours?"  
  
She nodded  
  
"Ginny, can we talk to you in private?" Ron asked looking pointedly at Spike.  
  
"Guess I'll be seeing you around then Red?" He asked as he stood up and gave her another cheeky wink and a smirk.  
  
She smiled and nodded.  
  
He swaggered out.  
  
"Do you realize who that was?" Ron demanded  
  
"Yep, Malfoy's uncle" She answered  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked  
  
"Yep, didn't you notice the resemblance?" Ginny asked  
  
"Well, yeah, I did, but I didn't think.." Hermione said a little flustered.  
  
"What were you doing hanging out with him, Ginny" Harry asked  
  
"We were just talking, I like him, and hes kinda cute" She told him  
  
Hermione nodded and they all looked at her in surprise. Both the guys rolled their eyes. 


	10. chap 10 hallway runin

Ginny woke up, and took her shower, her dancing lessons with Angelus the other night still fresh on her mind. She was scared of him, but at the same time, oddly attracted to him. She thought about how the Dream Team always treated her like a child and how the homicidal maniac who had come close to killing her made her feel better then they did. She didn't think it was their fault, but they were so ignorant sometimes. She felt like an outsider looking in when she was around them, like a fourth wheel. It was an awful feeling. They were nice and everything but.... she would never be a part of their little group. She didn't have any real friends herself; she kind of drifted from group to group. But Angelus seemed to like her company, from what she could tell. He seemed to enjoy being around her, unlike most people. Why would he force me to spend time with him if he didn't?, she thought. She also wondered why he hadn't killed her, now that question was always popping up. Apparently, from what she had heard, he had brought her in the Great Hall after he had taken some of her blood. But why?  
  
Ginny stopped that train of thought as she finished getting out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around herself. She put on her Hogwarts uniform and used a drying spell on herself. She pulled her waist-length red hair up in a high ponytail and applied a little makeup. She was finally ready to leave for class. Just then, she looked at the watch.  
  
"Oh, shit" She cursed as she ran out of her dormitory, she was late for class. She was running so fast she wasn't paying close attention to her surroundings or the people around her, and she ended up running smack dab into....someone with extremely light blonde hair. Her books went flying, as well as all her school supplies.  
  
"Ohhh" She groaned, her head hurt.  
  
"Are you alright, Red?" he asked.  
  
She was surprised, and looked right up into Spike's eyes. He helped pick up her books, and lifted her up off the ground.  
  
"Looks like you're having a tough morning, pet..." He commented  
  
"Yeah, I'm late, and I crashed into you, and now I'm going to miss the class assign-" She started to rant, but was interrupted.  
  
"Why don't you just screw the whole damned thing?" He asked her and she gave him a confused look.  
  
"Just say 'to hell with it' and spend the day with me instead" He suggested and she was about to protest, but he was already grabbing her by the arm  
  
"C'mon, I've got a de-flaming charm on me, and permission to go to Hogsmeade, you can't say no to that can you?" He begged her. She looked like she was about to protest again.  
  
"you wouldn't deprive an old man of a good time now, would ya?" He asked playfully.  
  
"Oh fine" she gave in as he took her by the hand and guided her through the school.  
  
She took his hand and he led her to a room near the Slytherin dormitories. It was all green in color, and had a fireplace in the back. He took out a box of floo powder that was on the mantel above the fireplace, and handed her some of the powdery substance, she took it in her hand and shouted:  
  
"HOGSMEADE!"  
  
He followed shortly after. 


	11. chap 11 hogsmeade part1 costumes

Ginny and Spike walked into Hogsmeade and debated about which store to go to first. He wanted to go to the clothing store, she agreed.  
  
"Okay Red, I'm going to get you all dressed up" He said mischievously.  
  
"No way!" She answered a bit loudly. She had just met Spike and already considered him a friend but this was too much.  
  
"C'mon, it will be fun and you can dress me up" He told her  
  
"Okay, that's fair" she decided  
  
"We can each pick out some things and we can show each other, ok?" she nodded "and there's no backing out of this"  
  
"okay" she said and bit her lips, she was a little nervous.  
  
They both went off their separate ways in the store, she went for men's clothing and decided to pick out something different, but that would look good on him. But what?  
  
"Hmmmm" she said as she looked through the racks  
  
"Leather pants, wonder how he'd look in those?" she examined them "Yep, in the pile they go.  
  
"Mmmm, how about another pair in....green" Her eyes glinted. "oh, yeah"  
  
"Silk shirts...black, red, dark blue, green.." She pulled them all off the rack "yep"  
  
"oooohhhh, costumes!!!!" she said enthusiastically "brown leather jacket and a vest to go over it" she smiled "yep, I seem to have a thing for leather" she said as she put that in the basket too.  
  
"how about a tux?"  
  
"yup" she put it in the basket too  
  
Then she spotted the angel costume, it was kind of like a toga but it had wings and a halo too. The wings and halo were enchanted. The wings looked real, like a doves, and they moved by themselves. The halo shined and floated above the head. She knew she had to see Spike in it. It was a sexy costume, because it showed a lot of the guys chest but it was just ridiculous to picture Spike in an angel costume. She giggled and knew she had to get it. She put it in the basket.  
  
She rolled the basket in where she and Spike had agreed to meet after about a half an hour of shopping. Then she saw something, it was a magical product but it only worked for about24 hours, it was for males and made their hair black and curly. She knew that on a lot of guys that would look really bad, but she could tell it would look really good on Spike. He came in about five minutes later with a basket full of stuff. She was looking forward to it, until she looked into his basket.  
  
"Oh god" she said and he smirked  
  
"Save your best outfit for me to try on" he told her "we can try on the best ones last"  
  
"Okay here's your first outfit" she said handing him the black leather pants and dark blue silk shirt.  
  
"Leather, pet?" She blushed as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Here's yours Red" He said handing her the skimpiest little red dress she had seen in her life with some red stilettos to match. She blushed and went to try it on. It was tight, but it looked really good. She had one hell of a time getting the shoes on but they did go on eventually. And to complete the look, she pulled her hair down. She didn't look like herself, she looked like a red-headed vixen! She loved it.  
  
She came out of the dressing room and nearly drooled, he looked...wow. The blue shirt brought out his eyes and the pants clung to him like a second skin. Then Spike looked right into her eyes and she didn't break eye- contact.  
  
Spike smirked, he had done a good job with the outfit, it really clung to her, and damn, did she look good. She looked down and blushed breaking there long staring contest. She was a shy little thing, and he loved it. He wasn't sure why, though.  
  
"Ah don't become modest with me now, Red" he said still staring at her. He lifted her chin and she smiled at him, still blushing.  
  
"okay, lets try some other things on" he said as he grabbed a pair of blood red leather pants and a black tube top to go with it and handed it to her  
  
She smiled at him and handed him a pair of green leather pants and a black silk shirt  
  
They both changed and came out.  
  
"Y'know, you should wear leather more often pet" and she smiled  
  
"Spike, you are too much" He laughed  
  
"Green pet?" he said pointing at his pants  
  
"Oh, well I thought if you had this hair, you would look really good in the outfit." She said handing him the magical hair changing product. He looked at it, then ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"It only works for 24 hours, so its not harmful..."  
  
"I think I will try it pet, just for you"  
  
They went through most of the outfits and had put the ones they had liked each other best in, and now they were finally at the last outfits.  
  
She handed the angel costume to Spike and he handed her a...corset, a pair of black leather pants, a choker, black heeled boots, and a....whip?!  
  
"I saw you go into the costume section, so I went in and got one too" He said.  
  
She blushed just looking at the outfit and what it implied. He scowled at the angel outfit. YES, she thought, I HAVE REVENGE!!!  
  
She went in tried to put on the outfit, but she just realized something, she had no clue how to put on a corset. She already had the pants, boots and choker on, but was still struggling with the damned corset. She realized she needed help. She had taken off her bra and shirt already because she knew you wore a corset without those.  
  
"Um, Spike?"  
  
"Yes, Red?"  
  
"Uh..um, I ,uh, um, I need a little h..help" she stuttered as she stuck her head out of the curtain. He merely raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Corset" she told him  
  
"Ah, sorry pet, I had forgotten about that" he said, but he was obviously not sorry.  
  
She turned her back to him and he came into the changing room with her. The dressing room was extremely small and she was having trouble breathing, he was so close.  
  
He started lacing up the back.....very slowly. She was getting Goosebumps. He ran a finger down her back, and she could feel his hot breath on her back.  
  
She turned around to face him...bad idea. Their faces were almost touching. She gulped. He still had that bad boy thing going, even if he was wearing an angel costume. She examined him, he looked almost innocent. Almost. She giggled.  
  
"I'll make you a deal, pet" he said  
  
"You wear your outfit to the great hall tomorrow morning and I'll wear mine" he said scowling at his outfit.  
  
"We can walk in together, raise hell, what do you say pet?"  
  
She thought about it. Hmmm, this isn't something I would normally do, but then again, this hasn't exactly been a normal week. The look on everyone's faces will be hilarious and I can't pass up having Spike walk into the great hall in that getup. She decided to be brave, and do some thing wicked, for once.  
  
"Okay, but I have some rules....." she agreed.  
  
~~~~~~-------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n okay, thankyou Two Ideas and Midnight for the reviews!! That is all, toodles =P 


	12. chap 12 hogsmeade part2 a scene

Ginny and Spike had both changed into the first outfits they had tried on, after they had 'bought' everything. Spike didn't feel like spending the money on all those clothes, so he decided to scare the poor girl working at the register into letting them have the items. He called it 'persuading' or his way of 'buying' things. She shook her head and laughed, he had probably done worse. She felt a little odd going out in the red dress, a bit awkward now that she was out in public. But Spike, bless his soul, put an arm around her waist and she felt comforted. He was helpful. At Spike's request, she put a spell on her lips that charmed them red; he said it made her a 'true' vixen.  
  
They had lunch at the three broomsticks, and he made her laugh..... a lot. He would point at people and make fun of them; sometimes he would say it to their faces. It was hilarious. They were sitting at their table at the half- empty restaurant and chatting when he asked:  
  
"Can you dance?"  
  
"Well, a little, not really"  
  
"What kind of dancing?" He prodded  
  
"Mostly slow stuff, why?" She asked, confused.  
  
"You're missing out that's why" he said and pulled her up by the arm to the middle of the dance floor. He went over to one of the waitresses and she nodded. Immediately, a fast dance song came on. He went over to her.  
  
"just follow my movements" he said and started to swing his hips.  
  
He put his hands on her hips and started swaying them the other way, bringing her closer. They were now up against each other, swaying this way and that. Her one way and him the other. She put her arms around his neck and he kept his hands on her waist. He spun her around quickly and then back, thrusting his pelvis at her again, but harder. She followed his movements. Then she spun around in his arms, swinging her backside up against him. She raised her arms above her head and moved with him to the beat.  
  
He smiled, he liked this girl.  
  
She turned around swung her head, and spread her legs. Her hair was flying around her head, like fire. He took this opportunity to stick one of his legs in between hers and they moved in sync with one another. He spun her around again, and brought her around. She put her hands on his chest and led him forward, still dancing. She put her arms around his neck and leaned back; he dipped her and pressed a kiss in between her breasts, just as the song ended.  
  
"That, pet, is my version of dirty dancing."  
  
She, still in a dazed state, spent the rest of the day window-shopping with Spike and eventually, they went back to Hogwarts. Little did they know that someone important had seen their little scene, someone with a camera and an article to write. 


	13. chap 13 owned

Ginny was sitting in Potions, day-dreaming about the day before in Hogsmeade. Spike had told Dumbledore some excuse-she didn't know what- and all the teachers didn't say anything about it, they just gave her an extra day to complete her assignments. Just then she heard noises and stopped day- dreaming, was someone calling her name?  
  
"Miss Weasley!" came the harsh voice of Severus Snape, and she looked up.  
  
"Someone is here to see you" He said eyeing Angelus suspiciously. Angelus stood there in the doorway watching the scene with interest.  
  
"Huh?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth. She looked at Snape in confusion. There was a deep, throaty, chuckle coming from the doorway when she said this. She looked where she had heard the chuckle come from and her breath caught in her throat.  
  
Angelus walked over to Ginny  
  
"Why, hello Virginia, I've gotten permission to take you out of the lesson" he said and grabbed her materials  
  
Severus Snape did not want to let Angelus take Miss Weasley anywhere, but the vampire had a note from Dumbledore, so he didn't say anything just eyed him distastefully.  
  
"Don't worry Sevvie" Angelus said sarcastically "You'll get her back in one piece." He finished and dragged Ginny off.  
  
He took Ginny, threw her over his shoulder, and held her things in his other hand.  
  
"Y'know, I'm beginning to like you Virginia" He said to her "But I don't think we spend enough time together"  
  
He dragged her to the room they had practiced in the other night. He put her and her books down. She glared but didn't say anything.  
  
"I've decided to put down some rules for you" he told her  
  
"Rules!?!" She shouted at him  
  
He smirked "Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you the best part, your mine now Virginia"  
  
"WHAT, I DO NO-" She started to yell at him but he stopped her  
  
"Look, I don't care, you ARE mine now, and you put one step out of line an you'll regret it" He threatened.  
  
"OH YEAH, HOW?!" She demanded, she was not going to be 'owned' by anyone.  
  
"Well, I punish you of course... torture, killing a friend or family member..." He started  
  
"Okay, okay" she agreed, she knew he was serious, and she wasn't quick enough or good enough in magic to stop him. She'd have to tell somebody else and they would help her, but for now she wanted her brother and his friends safe. She could curse him when he wasn't looking and give him to Dumbledore... But then again, from what she had heard, Angelus was friends with Voldemort, and he wouldn't be happy. What if she told Spike? Screw that, she thought. They are friends and you've only just met him. Plus, if Spike was okay with all of this Angelus could go to the Malfoys for help if she acted up. So far, the odds were against her. She'd tell someone, eventually, once she had a plan.  
  
"ah, so the rules, you do what I say, and you don't see anyone else, you are bound exclusively to me" He said after a long period of time.  
  
"And if you do step out of line, some punishments can be quite fun...." He purred  
  
She looked at him in disgust, but still did not say anything  
  
"Now, for the dancing lessons, we'll be learning the tango for the next couple weeks"  
  
She nodded, and followed his lead. It was a beautiful dance, and she became lost in the movements, for a moment forgetting she was now 'owned' and that her life was taking a scary, unsuspected turn. 


	14. chap 14 piggyback rides

Ginny was in another dancing lesson with Angelus. If he wasn't such a prick, I might enjoy his company she said to herself. They were still doing the tango, and it had been several weeks already. She was doing quite well, but he wanted them to be perfect, and synchronized or whatever. She rolled her eyes. Apparently he was getting bored too, because it showed on his face. He started dancing himself to a jazzy tune. She liked to watch him, he was so..picture perfect in everything he did, even dancing. But, gods, was he handsome. He may be an evil bastard but he was good looking and perfect at everything. It was almost annoying. He liked to have fun, though, and he could be quite fun at times. He was certainly an odd individual. He seemed to become aware of her scrutiny an he looked into her eyes and danced toward her. She danced with him and sung along with the song. Generally, they were just messing around. It was times like these in the last couple weeks that she wished she could forget his 'ownership' of her. She had to keep reminding herself that he was a soulless vampire. She smiled and had fun dancing anyway.  
  
"Can I have a piggy-back ride?" she asked  
  
He laughed "Now why in the world would you ask something like that"  
  
"I dunno, sounds like fun right now" she replied, shrugging.  
  
"Okay, but no word of this gets out, I don't usually give out piggy-back rides" He told he with a smile and a wicked gleam in his eyes.  
  
He bent over and she climbed onto his back, and put her arms around his neck. Then he broke out into a run across the room, and she nearly fell off she was so surprised.  
  
"Hey!" She said, and smacked him on the head. This was something Angelus liked, because she was usually very tense around him, and never loosened up. He guessed all these hours of dancing, and a bit of free-time with him loosened her up. Well, she seemed to be very loose, he didn't think she'd be able to ask him for a 'piggy-back ride' otherwise. He wondered where that idea had come from anyway, she had a weird mind. He shook his head. He definitely liked this girl, and he knew what he was going to do with her. He wasn't going to muck this one up, not again. She was perfect for his plan. He smiled, albeit you it was an evil one, but still a smile.  
  
He laughed as she danced up there on his back, he danced too, and she smiled and waved her fist around in a circular motion, making happy squeaks every couple seconds. He chuckled.  
  
Someone coughed a bit loudly "Sorry to interrupt your activity" came a voice from the doorway.  
  
"Spike!" she squeaked  
  
"Ello, Red"  
  
"William" Angelus said a bit gruffly, he didn't know Spike and Virginia knew each other.  
  
"Poof" He said in acknowledgement.  
  
Angelus growled  
  
"I didn't know you two had met"  
  
"Yeah, me and Red are good friends" He said looking at Ginny  
  
Angelus did not like the way Spike was looking at his girl.  
  
"Is that so" He said glaring at Spike.  
  
Spike grinned; he could tell Angelus was seething.  
  
"That's right, mate" Spike said, putting an arm around Ginny, now that she had gotten off of Angelus' back. Ginny's eyes darted nervously around, and she went stiff. It wasn't that she was uncomfortable around Spike; she just knew Angelus was not going to like that.  
  
"So, what have you been doing down here anyway?" Spike asked  
  
"Dancing" Angelus answered  
  
"What type?"  
  
"Tango"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then I'm sure Red won't mind if I practice with her a bit, I'm sure your exhausted by now pops" Spike said as he grabbed Virginia around the waist as the song came on.  
  
He had already taken her hands before she could pull away, and they had already started the dance. Angelus was practically driven mad with jealousy. Spike and Virginia moved together beautifully, in a different way then she and him did. He spun her around a back and pulled her close, too close for Angelus' liking. Spike was moving his hands up and down her body; Angelus' blood was boiling at this point. Spike moved her knee up and she bent backward. Spike trailed his finger down her chest, and then down her leg. He put her knee down again and pulled her up, spinning her out and to him... Too damned close, Angelus thought and pulled Ginny away from Spike, protective hands grasped her shoulders. Spike laughed and said:  
  
"Jealous mate?"  
  
Angelus threw a fist at him and Spike dodged it and laughed.  
  
"Bye, Red" he said and walked out 


	15. chap 15 the Daily Prophet

Ginny walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, and sat down next to the Dream Team. Everything seemed relatively normal, and then as usual, the owls came in and dropped off the mail. Ginny heard gasps, whispers, and giggles from people all over the Hall. Now what?, Ginny thought, what wonderful piece of gossip did the Skeeter woman bring in this time? She really could care less, but whenever that woman did an article, those types of sounds were made, it was kind of annoying. Ginny always felt bad for the people in the articles. Ginny looked right at Ron who was holding his Daily Prophet, and was surprised to see his face turned bright red. Now, Ginny wanted to know. Was it another article about Harry? Ron didn't act like this usually when she did articles on Harry and his friends. Ron turned his eyes on her, full of anger and disgust, and handed her the paper. She gasped and dropped her piece of toast. Angelus was going to kill her, and her brother was going to chew up what was left. There, on the front page was her and Spike, doing the dance they had done in the Three Broomsticks when they were at Hogsmeade. The very naughty dance. What was even worse was the title of the article:  
  
"VIRGINIA WEASLEY AND WILLIAM THE BLOODY, A COUPLE?!"  
  
Oh God, she thought, I'm going to wallow in a pit and die. Harry and Hermione looked confused  
  
"What is going on?" Harry asked, and Ron pried article out of her hands and gave it to Harry. Harry gasped, and handed it to Hermione and she gasped and looked at Ginny.  
  
"Is this true?"  
  
"Me and him a couple, no." She answered  
  
All three of them looked relieved.  
  
"I wondered how they made those pictures then?" Ron said and she rolled her eyes, he could be so dense sometimes. Hermione inspected the article.  
  
"The pictures are real Ron" Ginny said quietly.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I said, we are not a couple, but we did do that" she said pointing at the article.  
  
"We are just friends" she added in before any of them could say anything.  
  
"Friends, my ass!" Ron shouted.  
  
Everyone who had gotten the Daily Prophet was staring at her now, and she was not liking the attention.  
  
"Yes, Ron, friends" she said a tear rolling down her cheek. Hermione glared at Ron, she didn't know what was going on, but she was determined to find out and help Ginny. She knew Ron was overreacting, and Ginny didn't like the attention, but there was something else in her eyes. Fear. It was fear, and she knew it wasn't fear of her brother, and probably not any other family members. Usually, Ginny was very good at holding this sort of thing in before she got away from public. Hermione has only seen this type of fear in her eyes a couple times before, and she just knew something was off.  
  
"Harry" Hermione said desperately, looking at Ron.  
  
"Right" Harry said, and started trying to calm his best-friend down.  
  
Hermione dragged the teary-eyed redhead off to the common room, to comfort her, a usually un-Hermione like thing to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~-----------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco Malfoy took the Daily Prophet from the owl, opened it, looked at the front page, and promptly choked on his toast. Drusilla, who was sitting next to him giggled, and Spike and Angelus looked at them oddly. He handed the paper to Spike, who grinned smugly.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you pe-" Angelus started to say before had had looked at the article. Draco thought, from the looks of it, that he was gonna pop a blood vessel. He vamped out and a couple of the first years screamed.  
  
"You stay away from her, boy" Angelus growled and leaned over, punching spike in the stomach. Draco could tell this was a hard blow and wasn't surprised when Spike buckled over in pain. Angelus stormed out of the Hall, the article in his hand.  
  
"Naughty boy, playing with our new mommy, tsk tsk" Drusilla said to Spike who looked like he was still in a lot of pain. Angelus must've hit him harder than I thought; Draco thought and looked at Spike.  
  
"What is going on?" Draco asked no one in particular. 


	16. chap 16 part one of the punishment OR th...

Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the entrance hall the next morning; Hermione had managed to drag her down. She thought about her brother's reaction to the article, and wondered what his reaction would be when she went to the ball with Angelus. Probably a lot worse, she thought. People were staring at her. The girls were mainly giving her weird looks or envious ones. The guys were mainly giving her leers, or appreciating looks, and catcalling or whistling. In general, it was a weird day. Her brother had lightened up, but was now giving her disapproving looks, which were less frightening then his angry ones and a lot more annoying. She was still worried about Angelus' reaction. Hermione seemed to know something was up, but she had kept her mouth shut. Last night, she had tried to milk her for information, but it didn't work. She wished she could tell Hermione, but she couldn't. She figured she could come up with a plan, and then tell her. But she didn't have any ideas for a plan yet. She was also frightened of telling Hermione, and a bit ashamed. But Ginny knew she had to tell her...eventually. Sometimes Ginny liked having a secret, and a dirty one at that. She felt naughty, and she kind of liked it...but she figured she'd have to tell someone eventually and the perfect person was Hermione. Then the mail came and an owl dropped a letter in her lap, it was Angelus' handwriting. Shit. So she opened it..  
  
Virginia,  
  
Meet me in at the room we have been practicing dancing in. Wear something that won't keep you hot, and that you can dance in  
  
Angelus  
  
Wow, how short and to the point, she thought. Angelus was good at that. But, there was no mention of the article from Angelus. Maybe he didn't get it? She thought hopefully. She was doubtful, but she could hope. So she went to her classes. She was glad that the classes were taking forever; she was not looking forward to dancing lessons. Then, finally, the moment came. She had gone up to her common room, put on a pair of short shorts and a white tank top on, with the school robe on over it. She walked very slowly to the room but, unfortunately, he was there early.  
  
"Hello, Virginia" He practically purred  
  
She noted that vampires seemed to be a lot like cats, especially when they did that, but pushed it to the back of her mind  
  
"Angelus"  
  
They walked into the room, which was set up like it usually was; the windows open, the room mostly lit up with moonlight, with a couple candles burning, music playing in the background.... He took her in his arms, and the music got faster, almost as if was anticipating the dance starting. They did the tango, like always, but it seemed different. He seemed a bit rougher with her and a lot more...wicked. She started out nervous, but like she usually did, got lost in the music. They were reckless, spinning in and out, dramatic turns, hands roaming everywhere. It was wild, and different, and much more enjoyable. And then he stopped, as the music stopped. And, oddly enough, she really wanted to keep on going.  
  
"Very good, I finally got what I wanted out of that dance; that was what the real tango is like." Angelus said  
  
"So we are finished with the tango?" She asked  
  
"Yes" He replied  
  
"What dance are we going to learn next, then?" She asked  
  
"Swing" He replied  
  
"But, I'm going to teach you that tomorrow night, right now we are going to do something else" He continued  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"I saw that article, the one with you and Spike, and I thought I had told you that you belonged to me, you weren't supposed to be with any other guys, especially him." He told her in an even tone, seeming perfectly under control, and not angry at all.  
  
"That was before I belonged to you" She told him a bit nervously  
  
"Ah, well then" He said and she thought she was off the hook but then reality decide to smack her in the face.  
  
"You should have told me after you knew about my ownership of you, that you had a relationship with Spike" He said, still speaking calmly.  
  
"I don't have a relationship with Spike, we are just friends" she told him, wondering how he could stay so calm. But right after she said this, his calm facade disappeared. His eyes narrowed, his nostrils flared, and then his vamp-face came on. And, before she could do or say anything he had her pinned her up against the wall. He was now making a low growling sound.  
  
"Do you really expect me to believe that?!" He demanded in a harsh whisper.  
  
"But its tr-" she started to say but was cut off by Angelus:  
  
"Oh well, it doesn't matter now, you still are going to be punished, I haven't liked dealing with this or thinking about it, and its all because of you"  
  
"Punished?" She asked in a low, nervous whisper "Yeah, like torture, killing of one's family or friends..." He said and she visibly shuddered.  
  
"Or, we could do it the fun way...a way that's pleasurable for both of us" He continued. She was not liking the way he said fun.  
  
"So, what's the punishment then?" she said, already having a good idea what he was going to say.  
  
"Just some...messing around" He said in a deep, husky voice.  
  
"Just a little fun to keep my mind off that article" He continued.  
  
Oh great, she thought sarcastically, the 'fun' word again. And then she was brought out of her thoughts, by him licking her neck. Oooooooohhh, nice. She shuddered again, and it wasn't from fear. And then she scolded herself, and stiffened. Angelus, having felt the whole thing, let out a deep, throaty chuckle against her neck, and then continued his ministrations. He left soft, light kisses up and down her neck, and then on her collarbone. She was afraid her legs were gonna give out. She did not want not admit that she was fully enjoying this. Then he kissed her on the mouth, a rough, possessive kiss. She had never experienced anything like this before. If Angelus always kisses like this, he can have me for as long as he wants, she thought. But immediately after, she knew it was wrong and that he would never have her if she had control over the situation, but since she didn't...  
  
Their tongues dueled for dominance before Angelus broke the kiss.  
  
"That was part one of the punishment" He whispered into hear, and nibbled on it.  
  
Then he was gone.  
  
She slid down against the wall and whispered:  
  
"What have I done?" 


	17. chap 17 sweet dreams

(a/n this chap is for all the people who have reviewed so far, thankyou)  
  
The next evening Ginny was lying in bed, wondering what Angelus had meant when he said 'part one of the punishment'. She was dreading it and looking forward to it at the same time. She finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep; her subconscious had decided to plague her with nightmares. She woke up screaming and dripping with sweat, and then a voice came from next to her.  
  
"Shhhhh, calm down Red" said the voice and she started crying, it was a really awful nightmare.  
  
"Its okay, Spike's here to comfort you" he said  
  
"Mmmmmkkk" she said and started to drift on again, until she realized what the voice had said, and her eyes shot open.  
  
"SPIKE!!!" she jumped up and shouted  
  
"Shh pet, you're going to wake up your roommates if you don't quiet down"  
  
"What are you doing here, in my bed?!" She whispered in an alarmed tone  
  
"Well, I came down here to ask you something, and saw you asleep, so I decided to join you" he told her  
  
"Besides, isn't that what friends do?" He asked "Have those sleepover things and cuddle up next to each other"  
  
"Well..."she was going to argue but was busy coming up with an argument but Spike interrupted  
  
"And we are friends, so it's allowed, right Red?" he finished.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever, but what did you come to ask me?" she asked  
  
"Okay, I wanted to know if you wanted to do some fighting lessons with me"  
  
"Fighting lessons?" she asked skeptically  
  
"Yeah, so you could toughen up a bit, protect yourself, and all that"  
  
"Well, um, I want to and everything but...."  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, uh, there's this thing, you see...."  
  
"Just spit it out Red" he said in an almost amused tone. "Well, I have to ask Angelus"  
  
"Why" he asked, curious.  
  
"Because, he says he 'owns' me, and will probably torture me or kill a family member if I don't do what he says" finally getting it out.  
  
She watched as an odd emotion passed over his features, but she couldn't tell what it was, it had come and gone so past.  
  
"Oh really?" he said his jaw clenching a bit  
  
"Um, yeah, he says I'm not supposed to do anything with other guys, especially you" She said a bit flustered  
  
"Especially me?" He said, going back to being amused  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well, sounds like that article got to him, he punched me in the gut after he read that" He said and snickered, and her eyes widened and she blushed.  
  
"You saw the article?" she asked quietly, and blushed even more.  
  
"Yeah, we make quite the couple don't we?" He said and smirked, she smiled.  
  
"I think so" she said and yawned.  
  
"Go to sleep pet, and you can ask Angelus about the fighting lessons tomorrow"  
  
"Ok" she answered and snuggled up against him.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her in a protective manner, and just as she was drifting off into sleep, she heard:  
  
"I'll protect you from Angelus, I won't let him hurt you"  
  
She didn't have any nightmares the rest of the night. 


	18. chap 18 tight outfits and vampfaces

Ginny woke up with someone's arms around her and body pressed up against her, and everything from the night before came back to her. She looked at Spike, and decided to examine him while he was sleeping. He looked almost innocent, she thought. She fingered his jaw line and loved the feel of his soft skin. She nearly jumped in surprise, when his eyes snapped open, and he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Aaack" She yelped and tried to snatch her hand away, but his grip was too tight and she couldn't move it.  
  
"What are you doing pet?" he asked a bit groggily and she blushed.  
  
"Uh.um" she said and couldn't really think of a good excuse for touching his face.  
  
He laughed  
  
"Its ok pet, it was a nice way to wake up"  
  
"Can I ask you something, Spike?"  
  
"Sure" he said and propped himself up on his elbow.  
  
"What does it feel like when you change?" she said and pointed to his forehead.  
  
"Hmm, I haven't really thought about it" he answered and vamped out  
  
She reached out to touch his face again, but quickly pulled her hand away  
  
"um, can I?" she asked, looking at him curiously  
  
"Go ahead" he told her and she reached out touched his forehead. She scooted up closer to get better look, their noses were almost touching. She stroked his forehead, and he closed his eyes. He started making a rumbling sound, almost like a cat purring.  
  
"Just like a cat" she mumbled and grinned.  
  
He opened his eyes when she stopped stroking him.  
  
"Aww pet, don't stop." he complained  
  
"I have to get ready"  
  
"Alright" he agreed as she got up.  
  
"But since today is a Saturday, we are doing those lessons, you can ask Angelus this morning, if he says no, I'll convince him"  
  
"Ok" she told him and went to take a shower. He went over to the dresser, picked out a pair of clothes for her to wear, set them on the bed and left.  
  
She got back to her room, and shook her head at Spike's choice of clothing, a pair of red leather pants and a black tank top, but put them on anyway. They were another one of the outfits that her and spike had gotten while they were in Hogsmeade. She let her hair fall lose and used a drying spell on it.  
  
When she got to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, she was glad no one really noticed her come in. She sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"Oh, hey Ginny" she said and then looked at her clothing. "What are you wearing?!"  
  
This was when Ron and Harry and a couple other Gryffindors decided to pay attention. Wonderful. She sighed.  
  
"A black tank top and red leather pants"  
  
"Oh, I like it" Hermione said, surprising everyone who was listening  
  
"Really?" Ginny asked "Spike picked them out when we went shopping the other day"  
  
"He's got good fashion sense" Hermione commented.  
  
"What?!" Harry and Ron said in unison.  
  
"Well, it is a little tight...." Hermione said after an akward silence, in a chastising tone. Ginny smiled, this was the Hermione they all knew and loved. Ron snorted  
  
"A little?" Ron said "More than a little, Hermione"  
  
Ron was going to turn around and yell at Ginny for wearing something so inappropriate, but Ginny was already finished with her breakfast. She had only a bite to eat, but she was ready to go already. Harry watched her go, curiously, there was a change in her, and he wanted to know how and why it was happening.  
  
(a/n I know, pretty boring chapter, but its just a beginning for the next chapter. ok reviewers/readers...what do you think so far? Should I go Ginny/Angelus, Ginny/Spike, other pairings?...do you want me to surprise you? Any other ideas or comments? I'm curious about your opinions on what should happen next. Do you like the fluff, the comedy, the more angsty stuff, the smut? Tell me, and I'll try to incorporate it) 


	19. chap 19 friends?

After Ginny left the Entrance Hall, she owled Angelus about the fighting lessons.  
  
Angelus, Spike said that he would teach me about fighting, because he is a good FRIEND (only a friend) and I was wondering if you would allow me to. I could really use it, and if you say that you should teach me, well, I just don't see how that could work. It would just be a little awkward..no offense. It's more of a thing that a FRIEND would teach another FRIEND. Besides, you are teaching me dancing lessons anyway. So, can I? Please?  
  
Sincerely, Ginny  
  
Ok, a little desperate, but send-able, she thought, and sent it.  
  
(10 minutes later)  
  
An owl came in and dropped a letter on her lap; it was from Spike..  
  
Red,  
  
Angelus got your letter, he wasn't happy, but I convinced him. Meet me in the room that you and the poof use for dancing lessons.  
  
Spike  
  
Ginny smiled at his letter, and went to the room where she and Angelus usually practiced dancing. He was already there when she got there, smoking a cigarette. She also noted that the room looked very different during the daytime, with the windows open and the sunshine coming in (a/n remember Spike can be in the sunshine because of the de-flaming spell, the one that I told you about when Spike and Ginny went to Hogsmeade. I also forgot to mention that all three vampires have that spell on them)  
  
"Ello, ducks" He said and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hello Spike" She said and he tossed her a stake. She fingered it with her hands, waiting for him to give her instructions on what to do.  
  
"That is the normal way to kill a vampire, put one of those through their heart and they become dust instantly" he told her and she nodded. He continued to talk.  
  
"I'm going to teach you the basics and you can try them out on me" he told her and she nodded. Then they began their practice. She tried, but he pinned her to the ground every time. She became very disappointed at the 12th time of him doing that. He could tell by the look on her face.  
  
"Cheer up pet, that's completely normal." He told her "Besides, it's only our first lesson" She groaned at this, she was aching and didn't think she could handle another lesson.  
  
"Okay, Red, last time" He said.  
  
Jeeze, she thought, where does he get all this energy? Ugh, so unfair.  
  
"Okay" She replied  
  
Once again, he had her pinned to the ground. She looked into his eyes, and saw they had darkened considerably. It felt like she had run out of air, the moment they were having was really intense. They still hadn't broken eye contact. Then he leaned down, tilted his head, and kissed her. And it wasn't a chaste kiss. It quickly became full-out snogging. Hands roaming, moaning, tongues ....everything. Ginny knew this was wrong on many levels, but she didn't give a shit, she was enjoying it way too much. It felt wrong, but oh so right. Whereas, when she kissed Angelus, she liked it yeah, but she felt completely dirty and totally wrong when she did it. But this was very different and way more enjoyable then kissing Angelus. She was ready to completely give into him. He could smell her arousal, and brought is hand up her leg...and slowly up her thigh.. still kissing her. His hand was just about to reach its target when there was a cough from the doorway.  
  
Okay, she was ready to throttle the person in the doorway, and apparently, so was he...unless....oh god, what if it was Angelus? She looked up (Spike still on top of her) and standing there was none other, than........Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Ello, uncle, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything" He, obviously, knew he was interrupting and wasn't sorry at all.  
  
Spike growled, and Ginny blushed and pushed Spike off her.  
  
"So, more than friends after all?" Draco asked, smirking  
  
"Draco, you can't tell anyone what you saw here" Spike said, completely serious, a deadly tone in his voice.  
  
"No problem Spike" He replied, wondering why, but knowing not to ask.  
  
"Well, I'll let you two go back to your...activities" Draco said with a wink at Ginny, and left.  
  
"Pain in the ass" Spike mumbled at Draco's retreating back.  
  
"Gets it from you" Ginny said sweetly, and he tackled her, leaving them in the same position as before. He leaned down to kiss her again, but she stopped him, reluctantly.  
  
"We can't" she told him  
  
"Why the bloody hell not?!" He demanded  
  
"If he finds out..." She said sadly.  
  
"Aww, the fucker, I won't let him do anything" He told her  
  
"Spike, I don't know if you can, and I can't take that chance" She said regretfully.  
  
Spike looked at her longingly, and she returned his gaze. Then his eyes became bright with jealousy, anger, and determination.  
  
"Know this, Virginia, I don't give up easily, remember that" He said and stroked the side of her face. Before she could react, his lips were pressed up against hers, all of his emotion going into the kiss, and as fast and it began, it had ended. He got up, and walked away, not saying anything, leaving her wanting more. 


	20. chap 20 a dare gone bad

(a/n thank you everyone who has read and/or reviewed. As for your question about the Angel costume Alex... I have good spot to add that in..read and you'll find out)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~- Ginny's mind was reeling the next day while she was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, the ball was coming up soon, and she was dreading it. She did not want to see anybody's reaction to her date, hell, she didn't even want to go with her date. And then there was the 'Spike thing', as she liked to call it. It was all horrible, she thought, absolutely horrible.  
  
Angelus watched her from across the hall, he loved his pet. Spike knew this, as he watched the both of them. But then again, in his opinion, it didn't really count as love to him. Angelus loved her as a possession. Like one would love an item, a really expensive item, or a pet of some kind. This had become more than a game to him now. It wasn't just to spite Angelus, and get revenge. He had fallen in love with the chit, and he hated himself for it. But now, he knew, he had to have her. He wasn't going to use her anymore, no, they were going to be together, and Angelus wasn't going to stop them.  
  
Ginny walked down to a tree near the lake, and sat under it, thinking. She always liked to come and sit under this tree and think, especially during times like this. Spike came down and sat next to her.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts" he said  
  
"Hey" she replied, not looking at him  
  
"Y'know, we never did do that dare, with those costumes" Spike commented, thinking back to that day in Hogsmeade. Ginny burst out laughing, picturing Spike in the angel costume again. It seemed as if the whole kissing thing hadn't even happened, and the tension between them disappeared.  
  
"Yeah, we never did do that, did we?" She replied after she had stopped laughing  
  
"Yeah, we're going to have to do that soon, y'know?" He said  
  
"No, way" she said shaking her head  
  
"Oh, yes, we are" He argued  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him  
  
"Fine" she finally agreed and he smiled.  
  
"So, how about we do it.. tomorrow?" He asked  
  
"Ok" she said, regretting the day she made that deal.  
  
"Good, I'll meet you in your dorm thing, around..8:00"  
  
"That works" she agreed  
  
They spent the rest of the day talking, and enjoying each other's company.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny woke up and changed into her costume, finally figuring out how to put on the corset. She was seriously dreading this. Then Spike came in (all the other girls in her dorm had already left) decked out in his angel costume, and she knew it was worth it. She applied some makeup, and fixed her hair while she told Spike some changes she had in their deal.  
  
"Since this is WAY more embarrassing for me than it is for you, I'm making you cheeks rosy with blush, and I'm dragging you in by a leash" she told him, and finished her makeup.  
  
"Oh, no, y-" he started to say, but stopped when she put her hands on her hips and glared at him, she was adorable, and he couldn't say no.  
  
"Good boy" she said as she applied blush to his cheeks, and put a collar, with a leash attached to it, on him"  
  
He glowered "Yeah, ok, but when we go in there, we walk in with our heads high"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"No blushing or running out on me, right Red?"  
  
Again, she nodded.  
  
And, together they walked down to the Entrance Hall.  
  
They walked in together, her leading him by the leash. Then, naturally, someone gasped, and the whole hall turned to look at them. Ginny forced herself not to blush, kept her face blank, and walked toward the Gryffindor table. A smile crept onto her face when she saw the looks on everyones faces. Then there was laughter coming from behind her, she looked over at the Slytherin table, and saw Angelus laughing....hard. Ginny was worried he might piss himself if he laughed any harder. Draco started laughing too, and Dumbledore chuckled along with them, and then several other professors started laughing too. Harry started laughing, and Hermione and Ron looked at him oddly, like he had grown a second head. Ginny and Spike sat down at the Gryffindor table, waiting for the laughter to stop, it took a minute or two. Ron was gawking, Harry was trying to hide a smile, and Hermione was deep in thought. Another un-Ginnyish behavior to add to the very long list that I started when those vampires got here, Hermione thought. She still had yet to figure out what was going on with Ginny. She had talked to Harry about it and he felt the same way, so they decided to try and figure it out (without Ron, because they most certainly did not want to discuss that with him) But they still hadn't found anything out yet. Hermione noted that people were still looking at Spike and Ginny oddly. Spike and Ginny, on the other hand, were both trying to hide smiles. Ron was still speechless, so Ginny and Spike grabbed some food, and left before he could say anything.  
  
Spike and Ginny went out to the tree in front of the lake and started to eat the food they had brought out with them.  
  
"Did you see the looks on their faces?........." She asked excitedly with a huge smile.  
  
"Yeah, Angelus was laughing so hard, he looked like he was going to piss himself!!" He replied, equally excited.  
  
They both looked at each other, and cracked up. After they had finished laughing, Ginny looked at him, and he looked back.  
  
He looks sooo cute with those rosy cheeks, she thought.  
  
She looks...wow...in that outfit..he smiled and she returned it. They kept eye contact and he leaned in and kissed her. She returned it forcefully. And just as they were about to break off the kiss, they heard a low growl behind them, and they both turned to look at....  
  
"Angelus" Ginny squeaked 


	21. chap 21 parts two and three of the punis...

Angelus glared down at the both of them, Ginny looked down, and Spike glared back. He would've laughed at the sight of Spike dressed up as an Angel and glaring at him, but he was too angry. All he could see was red, and his vamp-face came on.  
  
"Just friends?!" He shouted at the both of them  
  
"We were, but things change" Ginny answered.  
  
"No, they don't, not when I'm involved" Angelus said venomously  
  
"You are so full of yourself Angelus, you should have stayed souled" Spike told him and Angelus growled and resisted the urge to tear him to bits.  
  
"Ginny, if you don't want to find any bodies in your bed, you'll meet me at the room we practice in at 12:00 tonight" He said, his body still shaking with anger.  
  
Ginny shivered at the look in his eyes, she was now extremely frightened of him, more than before.  
  
~~~~~~~11:50 that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was sitting in the common room, thinking about how she wished Ron would ask her to the dance, when Harry came down came down too, and sat next to her. They were both sitting in comfortable silence until they both saw Ginny sneak out of the common room. Ginny didn't seem to notice this, and continued on her way. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, nodded, and followed her quietly all the way down to an old abandoned room in dungeons, and hid, slowly watching a scene unfold.  
  
Ginny walked down to the dungeons fast, worried about what Angelus would do. When she got there, she was greeted by a horrible sight. Angelus had already got there, that wasn't the surprise, what really surprised her was the fact that Spike was there too. Spike was chained up against the wall, already bruised really badly with a couple cuts, but nothing serious. Angelus was standing over him with a small knife, apparently the one who had caused the damage so far. Then he turned to her, his malicious, yellow demon eyes focused in on her, and he gave her a feral smile.  
  
"Why hello there, Virginia" he said with a kick to Spike's stomach. Ginny flinched, and looked horrified at the whole scene.  
  
"Not what you expected, ey?" he asked, and she didn't answer. She didn't think she could watch anymore.  
  
"Well, I just made your punishment a lot worse, considering how you broke my rules, and you know how that upsets me" He said, sauntering over to her.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry in confusion, he returned the look. "I told you Virginia, that you were MINE, and I gave you specific rules to follow" he said and grabbed her, chaining her against a wall that was across from where he had chained up Spike.  
  
Harry was starting to get up, intent on saving Ginny from any harm, but Hermione stopped him.  
  
"We don't know if he's going to hurt her, let's see what the hell they are talking about before we do anything." She whispered and he nodded, and they continued watching  
  
"So, I told you to stay away from other guys, especially Spike, and what do you do?"  
  
"You cheat on him behind my back, saying you were just friends" He practically spat out the word friends.  
  
"So, now, your punishment has gotten a whole lot worse" He said and gave Spike another hard kick.  
  
So for the next couple hours, she had been forced to watch Angelus torture Spike.  
  
Harry and tried to get up, and stop it but Hermione reminded him that they didn't have wands and could be killed.  
  
By the time that it was over, Spike had a black eye, a split lip, and bruises and cuts everywhere. There was a particularly nasty gash across his left cheek. He looked awful.  
  
"That was only part two of the punishment Virginia" Angelus said and twirled a lock of her gorgeous red hair around his finger.  
  
"Can you guess what part three is?" He taunted as he ran a finger down between her breasts.  
  
Ginny had no doubts as to what part three was.  
  
"So, are you a virgin?" He asked.  
  
"No" She hissed  
  
"Good that will be mine and mine only then, I'm looking forward to part three" He said, with a grin.  
  
She just looked at him in disgust. Spike tried to get out of his chains, trying to attack Angelus  
  
"I hope that taught you a lesson" Angelus said and gave Ginny's earlobe a nibble before he left the room. Spike howled in rage. Just then, Hermione and Harry came out of their hiding spot. Ginny gasped.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" she asked  
  
"We wanted to find out what was going on with you" Hermione told her sadly  
  
"Yeah, now I'm starting to think I would've been better off not knowing." Harry said in an equally sad tone.  
  
Harry went over and picked the locks without a wand and let Ginny and Spike free.  
  
"Why didn't you help?" Ginny asked, sounding a bit hurt  
  
"We couldn't, we wouldn't have standed a chance against Angelus without our wands" Hermione answered.  
  
Ginny started to cry and Hermione and Harry watched as Spike held the crying girl in his arms and comforted her. The three Gryffindors had headed towards Gryffindor tower, dragging Spike with them, after Ginny had pulled herself together. 


	22. chap 22 hope

(a/n... I hope you guys like this chapter. Rhapsody- Buffy will not be making an appearance in this fic, I'm sorry if that disappoints anyone, but she just doesn't fit into it...also I love all my reviewers, I'm glad you like my fic)  
  
Ginny woke up with Spike snuggled up against her; he had held her while she cried herself to sleep the night before, even though he was the one who was seriously injured. She had discovered over the last couple days that he had an extremely soft side. She wondered if he showed it to a lot of people.... probably not. Then, she realized how *gulp* close they were. And...oy..she thought, he wasn't wearing a shirt. Her eyes bugged...  
  
"Yummy" she whispered and she suddenly felt very bold, she started tracing the lines on his chest. He actually snuggled closer, and was purring in his sleep. She moved her hand up his jaw line and back down, traced his cheekbones, and then back to his chest. Even with the injuries he still looked....gorgeous...absolutely gorgeous.  
  
"The vampire's a Greek god, how does one become so gorgeous?" She asked herself and licked her lips, her hands still resting on his chest.  
  
"One is born with it" he answered with his eyes still closed, and she jumped. He chuckled. He opened his eyes to look at her, her hands still resting on his chest.  
  
"We should get in this position more often" He commented and she blushed and tried to take her hands away, and disentangle herself from him, but he grabbed her hands before she could get away, and placed them back on his chest. He looked into her eyes.  
  
"Has anyone told you that you are extremely beautiful?" He asked and she shook her head. He ran his hand through one of her brilliant red locks of hair. Then he kissed her, a sweet kiss that wasn't demanding or harsh, like the way Angelus kissed her. She noticed Spike could kiss in so many ways, and all of them were enjoyable. Angelus only kissed one way, harsh and demanding, not always enjoyable. They ended the kiss, and she laid her head on his chest.  
  
"It's like a dream" she whispered "the kind where you never want to wake up"  
  
That was when Hermione and Harry walked in, they had brought Spike up to Gryffindor, but they thought he had gone to sleep in the common room (a/n the other girls in the dorm have already gone to breakfast, and didn't notice Spike) they both gasped.  
  
"Ginny..why are you...why is he..." Harry tried to speak, but was having some trouble.  
  
"That not important right now, Harry" Hermione said in an even tone, she was curious too, but wasn't worried because they were both clothed, and there were more important things to worry about. "Right" He answered a bit shakily, shooting an odd look over to the bed. Ginny sat up, and went to sit across from Spike, who was now smirking. She waited for Hermione to start.  
  
"We can't do much right now, but we'll come up with a plan for dealing with Angelus" Hermione told Ginny and hope coursed through her, there was way out of this, and Hermione and Harry will help me find it. 


	23. chap 23 collapse

Hermione did some healing spells on Spike, and all his wounds disappeared.  
  
"Thanks, pet" He said, and Hermione smiled.  
  
Then an owl flew through the window, and Ginny just knew Angelus had sent it. She took the letter it dropped and opened it, not wanting to read it but knowing that she had to. It read:  
  
Virginia,  
  
Meet me for dancing lessons tonight at 9:00, don't be late.  
  
Love, Angelus  
  
She scowled at the word love, and handed it to Spike who growled when he read it, and then he handed it to Hermione and Harry who read it and grimaced.  
  
"Ginny, you have to go" Hermione said "But take this with you, it will warn us if you are in danger" she handed Ginny a locket.  
  
"It's enchanted, if you open it, it sends us a warning and takes us to you" Hermione told her.  
  
"Ok" she replied and put the locket on.  
  
~~~------~~~~~~~~~------ that night 8:30~~~~~~~~~--------~~~~~~~~~~~~------  
  
Ginny went down to dancing lessons...she was not looking forward to it for obvious reasons. By the time she got there, it was only a couple minutes before nine. He was, as usual, already there. The candlelight flickered, and she noticed how it accented his face, he looked handsome, but it was kind of creepy. She noted that the music became louder and faster as she entered the room. He didn't say anything, just took her into his arms and showed her the movements...she learned them quickly. The swing dancing would've been fun, if she hadn't been so nervous (and if they hadn't been with him). The movements were getting faster and increasingly harder to do. There were a lot of spins, turns, and they were harder to do in this type of dance. She was getting tired quickly, and having a harder tie learning the steps. She finally couldn't handle it, and collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Having trouble?" He asked with a HUGE smirk. She felt like smacking him, but then she remembered he was a demon that could easily rip her apart, and decide that it was a bad idea, so she settled for glaring. This just made it even funnier for Angelus, her sitting on her butt glaring up at him, and he started laughing.  
  
"And just what is so funny?" she asked in annoyed voice. This made him laugh harder, and when he finally finished laughing, he put a hand out to help her up. She didn't take it and got up herself. The expression on his face changed immediately. He looked upset now, she could tell because his eyes were flashing yellow, but the rest of his face held no expression. She whimpered in fear, he looked really freaky now. His face had token on its vampire form, but he still kept his face from showing emotion. His eyes watched her every move. She couldn't look at him anymore, so she turned and looked away. This seemed to make him even more upset because his lip curled, and his nostrils flared. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up close to him.  
  
"Listen, you insolent little bitch, you are mine, and you will not treat me like this anymore, do you understand?!" He yelled and she shook her head, still not being able to look at him.  
  
"Look at me, and say it!" He yelled again, shaking her.  
  
She looked at him  
  
"Okay, okay, please stop" She begged looking into his eyes  
  
"That is better" He told her, and his grip loosened, but he still hadn't let go.  
  
"Tomorrow night is ball, wear something..revealing, but not too slutty" He told her and she nodded  
  
Then he leaned close and with an evil smile whispered into her ear:  
  
"Because tomorrow night is when part 3 of the punishment is going to take place, be ready" He said and let go of her, he knees gave out and she dropped to the floor. He laughed as he walked out.  
  
Oh god, she thought, he was going to take her virginity tomorrow night. Tears flooded her eyes, and she collapsed in tears on the floor. 


	24. chap 24 shades of green

Ginny picked herself off the floor and ran up to her dorm, where Spike was waiting was waiting for her. She looked at him and tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Tomorrow night, he's going to.." She tried to tell him but he still looked at her in confusion. She broke down in tears again, and he put his arms around her, like he had done so many times before.  
  
"The other part of the punishment" she told him after she stopped crying, and his eyes widened in understanding.  
  
"He can't have that...he can't be the one to take that....anyone but him" she whispered  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes silently asking him a question.  
  
"I can't take that from you" He whispered, answering the question he saw in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, you can, I want you to"  
  
"I'm not taking advantage of you in this state" He said  
  
"Do you really want him to have that?" she asked "I know I don't"  
  
He growled "Of course I don-"  
  
"Then don't let him have it" she interrupted him, and he looked like he was going to protest.  
  
"Besides.I think..I think I'm in love with you, I mean I've only know you for a short amount of time, but I feel like I've known you forever." She continued, and then looked down embarrassed.  
  
Spike lifted her face and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I feel the same way" He said and kissed her, putting all of his emotion into it  
  
"So...?" She asked wanting to know what to do now.  
  
"Follow me" He said and took her hand  
  
He took her through several dark hallways, until they reached a corridor she had never seen before. He took her to an old portrait of woman in a black dress.  
  
"Password?" the woman asked  
  
"nancy-boy hair gel" he said, and Ginny giggled. The portrait opened to reveal a room done in shades of green, and all the furniture done in mahogany. None of the candles were lit; moonlight filtered in through the window and illuminated the room. There was a balcony that looked out onto the lake, and a mural on the wall of a forest and a woman sitting there in the forest with magic surrounding her, like little bulbs of light. The woman in the mural didn't move like the other paintings in the school, though. Overall, after she examined the room, she came to the conclusion that it was very beautiful and expensive room.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" He asked one last time and she nodded.  
  
He took hold of her by the waist and pulled her closer. He kissed her and ran his hands through her hair and then breathed in deeply, he loved her scent.  
  
He tore his shirt off and began unbuttoning hers. They started kissing again...full of love, lust...hunger. Soon, all their clothes were off and he led her to the bed.  
  
They made love that night. 


	25. chap 25 ripped to shreds

A/N - THANKYOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! I'm giddy, so here is your treat reviewers........ :)  
  
__---------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----------------------- --_  
  
Spike woke up the next morning and smiled. Ginny was sleeping peacefully next to him. She was perfect, in every way, he decided. Her red hair was cascaded across the pillows, looking like a halo of fire. She was absolutely gorgeous. He felt attached to her now. He wondered how he could fall in love with someone in such a short amount of time, but it didn't matter anyway, because it had already been done, but he still wondered....  
  
He ran a hand through her silky locks...thinking about the night before. It was perfect..... no, better than perfect. He had made love to her. It was soft and gentle at first but slowly progressed to fast and hard. He had also marked her, on the neck. He remembered, just before they climaxed, he looked into her eyes for permission, and then bit into her neck. She was probably the best thing he had ever tasted, but he still made sure not to take too much.  
  
He was brought out of his thoughts when she started to wake.  
  
"Spike" she said a bit groggily. He smiled.  
  
"I love you Virginia"  
  
"I love you too William"  
  
His eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried tears of sadness and happiness. Happiness because of this love she had found and sadness because she had to give it up.  
  
He seemed to be reading her thoughts because the next thing that came out of his mouth was:  
  
"Damn Angelus, damn him to hell" He said and silently promised revenge on the bastard, he wouldn't let him have HIS girl. Not now, not ever.  
  
Her heart was breaking, she could practically feel it splitting into pieces. She had to give him up or Angelus would ruin their lives. He had connections with Voldemort, and was strong by himself. He'd rip her friends and family to shreds. Hell, he'd probably make her watch. She had already seen what he had done to Spike, and didn't want that to happen again. She couldn't take any chances. She knew what she had to do.  
  
"We can't do this" she told him, silent tears running down her face.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Angelus" she said, and started sobbing.  
  
He kissed her tears away and began to form a plan in his head. Their lips met and the kiss was full of passion and pain. She broke it off.  
  
"I love you, but we can't do this" she told him and got up to leave. She quickly changed and went out the door.  
  
"I love you t-" he started to say, but she was already gone. Then, for the first time in over a century, William the Bloody truly cried. 


	26. chap 26 numb the pain

I wish I could wipe away the pain. It hurts so much. These wounds refuse to heal. I can't tell myself that it's over. I want it back so much....but it's impossible.  
  
The pain is too real.  
  
Ginny closed all the windows and doors in the room, blocking out all the light. She lit a couple candles to see, but that was it. She put on some old music. There were no voices, just the piano. It was beautiful, but Ginny was in too much pain to pay attention to that. She danced by herself to the music, to help numb the pain. It usually went away when she lost herself into the music. She danced for what seemed like hours, and the pain dulled a little.  
  
She would have to go to the ball tonight, and listen to what to Angelus said. She would ignore the pain. Pretend it would go away. She'd put on a mask. She'd ignore Spike....she really hoped he didn't go. She would give all her attention to Angelus. She knew it would help save Spike, and that was enough to make her devoted to Angelus. She could do it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------~~~~~~~~~~~ Ginny had a couple hours to get ready for the ball. She went into the bathroom for the sixth-year girls in Gryffindor. She was early so no one was in their yet. She decided to take a bath. She stripped out of her clothes and turned on the water.  
  
"Need some help?" came a familiar voice from behind her.  
  
"Angelus" she said in a voice void of any emotion.  
  
"The one and only"  
  
"What are you doing in here?" She asked, not even looking at him.  
  
He came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She could feel him breathing on her neck. She shivered.  
  
"Why, Virginia, I've come to join you" he said and began and taking of his clothes. When he was completely nude, he gently led her to the bath tub. He did her bathing for her, washing her himself. It was one of the more erotic things she had done in her life, but she couldn't erase the pain, and dirtiness she felt. She felt like she was betraying Spike by doing this, but she handled her emotions by not showing any. She let him do what he wanted, but, luckily, he didn't demand anything of her (i.e sex). Neither of them talked the rest of the time.  
  
After they both got out of the tub, he left, and no one else saw him, and she finished getting ready for the ball.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~-----------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----------------------  
  
Harry and Hermione watched as Ginny descended the steps from her dormitory. She looked beautiful in a deadly sort of a way. She was wearing a dark red v-neck, long-sleeved shirt, a black short skirt, and red heels. Her long locks of scarlet were done up in a fancy twist that had all of her hair bundled on top of her head. She had on very dark makeup: red lipstick, black mascara and eyeliner.  
  
"Wow, Ginny, you look beautiful" Harry exclaimed. Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement. She ignored them.  
  
She put on her black dress robe over her outfit, but left it open, as they were all walking to the ball together.  
  
They noticed something was wrong, but didn't think they should ask because she didn't seem to want to talk. When they reached the entrance to the ball, Angelus was standing there waiting for her. She walked to him.  
  
"Ginny what are you do-" Ron began but was stunned into silence at the sight of his sister taking Angelus' hand.  
  
"Are you ready Virginia?" Angelus asked  
  
She looked at him, nodded, and pulled him in for a rough kiss. He smiled. 


	27. chap 27 how wrong he was

Ron stood there shocked as his baby sister kissed this homicidal maniac. That's it, she's finally lost it, he thought. He was afraid to move, his legs might give out. Ah, fuck it he thought, and lunged for Angelus after him and Ginny had finally stopped sucking face. Angelus dodged it, of course, and laughed. The nerve of him. Going to lunge at him again....nope bad idea..think I'll puke first, I never want to see my sister exchanging spit with an evil vampire again. Isn't she afraid he'll accidentally bite her tongue off or something? We'll at least she isn't dead, that's a start.  
  
"What were you planning on doing?...... you couldn't get a hit in if your life depended on it" Angelus said, highly amused.  
  
"Uh...well, I was planning on protecting my sister's dignity and innocence and all that rot, but I'm still trying not to puke from seeing the two of you together" He said disgustedly.  
  
Angelus laughed again. This seemed to make Ron even more upset. You could tell because Ron's face had already started turning a 'lovely' shade of red.  
  
"Ginny, how could you go out with this piece of shit?" Ron demanded.  
  
"Ron!!" Hermione said in a high-pitched squeak. She was scared of what Angelus would do to him. Angelus just laughed harder, all of this seemed highly amusing to him.  
  
Ginny glared at Ron  
  
"Y'know Ron, I really don't feel this is any of your business, so why don't you and your girlfriend (pointing to Hermione) go make out in a corner somewhere"  
  
Ron turned red as a tomato from anger and embarrassment and Hermione had a hurt look on her face.  
  
Ginny immediately felt bad, but knew it was for there own good, they shouldn't be involved in this. They needed to leave before Angelus' amusement faded and he did something that would cause harm to one of them. She also didn't think she could handle any more of this.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?!" Ginny barked.  
  
"Fine, let yourself be killed, I don't care" Ron said in a in a hurt tone and walked off. Hermione followed him.  
  
Harry could tell she was doing this for a reason, so he went along with it. Once they solved this bloody problem with Angelus, apologies would probably be exchanged, he thought.  
  
Too bad poor Harry didn't know how wrong he was, and just how bad things were going to get. 


	28. chap 28 a match made in hell

SugerHappy... I would add in Willow, but I am, like, in part one of the climax...sorta...and she just wouldn't fit. But, otherwise, I would have. Sorry.I hope I didn't disappoint ya. But if I do a sequel, she'll be in it.  
  
This is sad, I'm already getting ideas for a sequel and I haven't even finished this one yet..... *sigh* and on with the fic......... (Evil plot bunnies)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Angelus and Ginny walked into the Great Hall and all eyes seemed to turn and look at them. Angelus, a combination of deadly and sexy, preened in the spotlight. Ginny kept her face carefully blank. She looked like sin. Her tight outfit in deep reds and blacks was just enough to make all the males in the room go wild. And add to that, makeup that made her skin look divine. Blood red lips and dark eyes. Her hair was what pulled it all together. Beautiful, long, red locks that were done up in a fancy twist now had strands coming loose, framing her face. She was absolutely gorgeous. She and Angelus looked great together. They complemented each other. Too bad she felt disgusted with herself and him, and that he would never really have her.... because she belonged to someone else.  
  
They were a match made in hell.  
  
They glided onto the dance floor and everyone made a space for them. He pulled her close to him and they danced. They started out with the classic slow dance. Of course, Angelus pulled her as close to him as he could manage.  
  
Spike stood next to Draco, Drusilla, and Severus. He watched her come in with that git. She was a bloody goddess! She had a deadly, beautiful grace that made him even more drawn to her then before. If that was possible. Peaches didn't bloody deserve her....  
  
Spike watched as Angelus pulled her as close as possible. He growled, and clenched his hands into fists. He began to draw blood.  
  
Drusilla, Draco, Severus, and some other people close by stared at him.  
  
Drusilla giggled.  
  
"Poor William didn't get mummy....he lost the girl..again" She said and twirled around.  
  
"She is NOT mummy, Dru" He said harshly, his vamp-face accidently slipping on.  
  
"Oooooooohh, William's jealous..." Dru said and giggled.  
  
He snarled and banged his fist on the table, scaring several Hufflepuffs who were standing nearby. Drusilla giggled louder. Draco and Severus had their eyebrows raised.  
  
"She should have been mine, but, like he always does, he takes her" Spike said in a low dangerous tone.  
  
"Its not written in stone is it?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yeah, aren't you the 'big bad'?............*snort* a real big bad wouldn't give up this easily" Draco said teasingly.  
  
Spike glared at Draco and Severus and then looked back onto the dance floor. The bleeding poof was kissing her. That was it.  
  
"I am the big bad" He said and headed towards the couple that were still kissing. 


	29. chap 29 when the shit hit the fan

Hermione left Ron to sulk, and discussed with Harry what to do about Angelus. She felt a bit hurt by what Ginny said, but she didn't really blame her. She wouldn't have been the nicest person either if she was in that situation. She had an idea on how to help, but didn't want to do it unless something really bad happened.  
  
Spike walked over to Ginny and Angelus.  
  
"I was serious, Virginia, when I told you that I don't give up easily" He told her calmly.....and then punched Angelus hard in the gut, sending him flying across the room.  
  
That was when the shit hit the fan.  
  
Spike pulled Ginny up close to him and inhaled her scent. Then he kissed her...hard. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying it.  
  
Unfortunately, that was the first thing Angelus saw when he got up off the ground. His childe and his girl kissing.......lets just say he wasn't very happy.  
  
Angelus wiped the blood of his mouth, his demon face coming forward as he approached the still-embracing couple.  
  
"I missed ya, Red" Spike said to Ginny. She smiled shyly at him.  
  
"Awwww, how sweet" Angelus said sarcastically and lunged at Spike. Kicks and punches went back and forth, until Angelus had Spike pinned to the floor. Angelus broke a leg of a nearby table.  
  
"You were always too much trouble William, I should have done this a long time ago" He said and brought the stake toward Spike's chest.  
  
But, Ginny kicked Angelus in the face before it could reach its target. Spike threw Angelus off him and grabbed Ginny. They ran towards the exit. Angelus got back up on his feet and went to follow him.  
  
"You bitch" Angelus snarled at Ginny's back.  
  
"Bad daddy!" Drusilla said coming up behing Angelus and smacking him on the head.  
  
"You are doing things all wrong" She complained and he kicked her in the face.  
  
"Daddy hurt princess?!" She said angrily and confused, and they began to fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hermione and Harry who had been planning what to do in case of an emergency, saw the whole scene, but were busy trying to stop Ron from going in there and getting himself killed, trying to help his sister.  
  
"I think this classifies as an emergency, Hermione" Harry said as he watched Drusilla and Angelus fight.  
  
"You're right" she answered  
  
"Do the plan?" He asked  
  
"I'm afraid so" She said  
  
"What plan?" Ron asked, confused  
  
"We'll tell you on the way there" Harry said, and the three of them went up to the dorms for the supplies.  
  
Hermione and Harry explained the whole Ginny/Angelus/Spike problem, and everything they knew about it. Ron was shocked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angelus threw Drusilla across the room and went after Ginny and Spike, by following their scents. Spike was dead as soon as he caught up with them. And he was going to make Ginny suffer by watching. That would teach her a lesson. She was his, and Spike or anyone else wasn't going to get in his way. Then, after Spike was dead, he'd take her virginity...in Spike's blood. Angelus smiled...an insane, remarkably evil smile. ~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(a/n won't it piss Angelus off if he finds out Ginny isn't a virgin anymore??? *evil grin*)  
  
After Hermione had explained it all, they had reached the Gryffindor dorms, and Ron had one question:  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Have you ever heard of a soul restoration spell, Ron?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------------------------------------------~~~~  
  
okay, reviewers/readers, whaddya think???  
  
Oh and I'm also curious, when people leave their e-mails, do you have to e- mail them when you update? Is that a formality or something, cuz I haven't been doing it. I hope that's alright....... 


	30. chap 30 realizations and memories of the...

a/n okay, I know its been a while *grin* but I'm cruel, and I finally decided that I got enough reviews to upload another chapter. Sorry that all my chaps are pretty short, but then again, there are a lot of them....... (and now the story shall begin)  
  
Ginny and Spike ran like hell. Angelus was right behind them. They got to the moving staircases. Fuck, Spike thought, Angelus could sure catch up fast, he was only a little less than an inch away from them. Time for drastic measures. He pulled Angelus by the collar, punched him (caught him off guard), and threw him off the stair case they were currently on. He was so out of it when he reached one of the stair cases several stories below them, that he fell right on his ass. Spike laughed and Ginny did too. They were howling with laughter. Angelus started leaping on different moving stair cases to get to them. The bastard was fast. Spike controlled his laughter and reminded himself that the guy that was after them wouldn't be very nice if he caught up with them. He threw Ginny over his shoulder and went to the nearest exit. They reached an empty corridor and ran. Angelus was pretty far back, but they didn't want to take any chances. They decided after several minutes of running that Angelus would be a while before catching up with them, so they took a break while hiding in an empty classroom.  
  
She was out of breath. Ginny had been through one emotional mess that night. Right now she was going through fear and exhaustion. Why was she putting herself through this? She was in love with him. Spike. That's why. She was determined to be with him, she was, for once in her life, going to get something she wanted, and was willing to risk everything for it. She had been debating what do to for what seemed like forever now. And she had decided. She chose Spike.  
  
Spike looked at her. Virginia. The mortal witch he had fallen in love with. He had wondered why he had chosen her, why he needed her, loved her. And he had finally figured out why. They were soul-mates. Meant to be. The moment he met her, he felt the connection. His demon craved her. There was a myth that all vampires had mates, but they were almost impossible to find. He had never believed it before. But he did now. She was his mate, and he would not lose her.  
  
~~~~~~~----------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------  
  
Severus Snape stood there, still shocked at the scene that had just took place in the Great Hall. He went over to Drusilla, the insane vampire he would always be attracted to. He did several healing spells and comforted her, she seemed very upset. He didn't blame her. He had been friends with Spike and Drusilla for a very long time. When he first became a Deatheater was when he had first me them. They were friends of Voldemort. Drusilla and Voldemort got along great, they were both insane, evil murderers. Spike was different though, he liked violence, but not the Deatheaters, the only reason he was there was Drusilla. He hadn't liked Spike at first and purposely seduced Drusilla because of that (he as also quite smitten with Dru at the time too, so it wasn't only to get at Spike, it was just an added bonus) When Spike found out, he was angry, and beat him to a bloody pulp. He learned to respect him after that. Then, he and Spike had become quite close. Severus and Drusilla still shagged, of course, but Spike stopped caring after awhile, she did the same thing to him with Angelus before, so why care if she shagged someone else now. It just took a Spike a while to get used to it. After finding out the first time, all Dru did was whine and complain to him about it, then Severus went after her again! He just figured there was no point, but at least the boy has some respect for him now. Spike and Drusilla had left before he became a spy. He had never met Angelus until just recently when the three of them had come to Hogwarts, but he had heard of him. Voldemort had said if Angelus ever came, he was welcome with the Deatheaters. Severus had kept up contact with them after they had left, but never told them he was a spy. Apparently, they had already found out. Snape sighed, and decided to take a break from his trip down memory lane, and think up some way to help his student and old friends in this very bad situation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------  
a/n (again) Okay guys, I'm sorry if this was a little short and boring, but I wanted to give you guys something to read for now, and its another one of those chapters than lead into another chapter, so just stick with me guys, ok?? Plus, someone asked about Snape (cant remember her name for the life of me) and I'm trying to integrate him in here and get you guys to understand him and his part a bit better. Anyways, I'll try to add some more Dru next chapter with some more Snape. Ciao. ;) 


	31. chap 31 forever or THE END

INTRO:  
  
Drusilla the insane vampire, cried in Severus Snape's arms as he tried to think up a plan about what to do, the dream team was getting the supplies for the plan they had come up with, Angelus was trying desperately to find his way through the castle and brutally kill Spike, and Spike and Ginny were snogging like mad despite the current situation they were in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-------------------------- ~~~~~~  
  
After Ginny and Spike had stopped snogging, they looked lovingly into each others eyes and Ginny spoke:  
  
"Its so perfect, isn't it?"  
  
Spike grinned, a slightly wicked grin, and replied:  
  
"Yes it is, we are perfect, meant to be." Spike replied and she grinned  
  
"But I have something to ask you." Spike told her. "Do you love me?"  
  
"Of course I do, you know that, I feel so right when I'm with you, when nothing else does"  
  
"Right then" He said and looked at her a little desperately; she had never seen him so vulnerable.  
  
"Run away with me, Gin, if you love me, run with me"  
  
Ginny didn't know what to say  
  
~~~~~~~~~~---------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----  
  
Severus Snape had decided to help Drusilla, and get someone else to help him with the Angelus/Ginny/Spike situation. He went over to Headmaster Dumbledore, who seemed deep in thought.  
  
"Headmaster, we need to do something"  
  
"I know Severus, but what does one do in such a delicate situation?"  
  
"Well, we should at least stop Angelus, before he does something really dangerous"  
  
"What do you suggest?"  
  
"Maybe a binding spell for now" "Alright Severus, I'll go down with several other professors, and we can deal with the situation, I'm assuming you have other matters at hand, and can't accompany us?" Dumbledore asked, looking over at Drusilla.  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
Dumbledore smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well" Angelus stated, very confused "Shit"  
  
He had no clue where he was in this god-damned castle and these moving staircases weren't helping.  
  
~~~-----------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in circle in the Gryffindor common room, getting ready to hash their plan and do the soul restoration. They had gotten a hold of all the ingredients for the spell. Lucky Hermione had a orb of thessulah, she was using it as a paperweight.  
  
~~~---------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-------  
  
Severus Snape dragged the crying form of Drusilla down to his potions classroom, and pulled out one of his dark magic books. He laid her down in the center of the room, pouring a circle of a powdery material around her. And started chanting:  
  
"liez la santé d'esprit d'un tesson cassé de l'humanité, pour des intentions mauvaises, ils étaient cassés et deviendront entiers encore, les tessons cassés par retours de santé d'esprit."  
  
A bright light flashed around the room, and then everything seemed to go dark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~----------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was setting up the spell with Harry, but Ron was not helping.  
  
"We need to hurry" Ron said nervously  
  
"We are Ron" Harry replied  
  
"What exactly did they do to her, they didn't *do* anything to her did they?"  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Ugh"  
  
"We're nearly ready, be prepared, this is dark magic" Hermione said  
  
They both nodded and began chanting, holding the orb that was slowly going a white glowing color.  
  
~~~~------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----------------  
  
Ha! Angelus thought as he neared the hallway Ginny and Spike were in, he could smell their scents, getting closer.  
  
"Where do you think you are going Angelus?" came the voice of Dumbledore from behind him.  
  
Angelus groaned  
  
"I can't win!" Angelus said with an annoyed growl.  
  
Dumbledore pointed his wand at Angelus and started to say a spell, the other professors coming up behind him, but was too slow. Angelus pounced, and pinned him to the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-------------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny looked down at the ground, did she want to go with him, leave everything behind, her life? She was in love with him. That wasn't a question, but leave here? Yes, she decided, she would go, it would be worth it.  
  
"Yes Spike, I love you, I'll run with you"  
  
He smiled and kissed her on the lips, she responded eagerly. They finished the kiss and she hugged him.  
  
She never saw him vamp out.  
  
~-----------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------~-------------------~~~~~~~  
  
Slowly the darkness had disappeared in his potions classroom, and he looked down at Drusilla's still form in the circle he had made. She opened her eyes, insanity no longer clouded them, and neither did the evil.  
  
"Oh my god, what have I done?" she asked no one in particular and collapsed in another round of tears.  
  
She looked up at her savior, her dark angel.  
  
"Its not your fault, you are no longer that anymore"  
  
Severus was glad he did that spell, he would help her survive, be her guardian. It was another, more complicated version of a soul-restoration. It made them pure. Banished the demon, took away the insanity, and added a soul. She was pure.  
  
He just went over and held her. HIS black goddess.  
  
She would never be hurt again, at least not while he was around  
  
~~~~~~~~~~--------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dumbledore howled with rage, and he didn't even have to use his wand, Angelus flew across the room with silent anger-filled magic.  
  
"Listen you evil scum, you just proved to me that you don't deserve to be here, you are going to get the HELL OUT OF MY SCHOOL!" Albus roared with a poke at Angelus' stomach with his wand.  
  
Just as Angelus was about to reply, he dropped to the floor and his eyes flashed, a look of pure agony passed his face, and he closed his eyes.  
  
When he opened his eyes again, they were no longer flashing, but brown pools of feeling. That feeling was remorse.  
  
"I am so sorry"  
  
"Its alright, son, its alright" Dumbledore said patting him on the back. He had obviously gone through a soul restoration, but who did it?  
  
The next morning Albus Dumbledore would get his answer, when three Gryffindors would be found, unconscious, in their dorm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Spike looked at Ginny's neck, and licked his lips.  
  
"I love you so much"  
  
He then bit down, and took nearly all her blood. She didn't move, she had expected this. Just before she died, he cut his wrist open and put it up to her lips. She drank heartily. "And now we will be together" he said kissing her on the head "forever"  
(the end) 


End file.
